Shawn and Gus go to a Bunny Show
by PSYCH-o MONK-y
Summary: The title about sums it up, Shawn and Gus follow a random guy walking a rabbit on a leash (Thinking it's a labradoodle)and walk into a bunny show. They then discover that someone has stolen the "best in show" trophy and have to find it in an hour. It's better than it sounds. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, enjoy this first chapter! there will be more to come, and there is an author's note about the rabbits at the bottom.**

Shawn and Gus go to a Bunny Show

Chapter One

It all started one day when Shawn thought he saw a labradoodle.

Shawn and Gus followed the dog and his owner about a half a mile, in hopes of getting to pet the labradoodle. They trailed the owner to a silver fairgrounds building and walked inside. It was then that Gus realized that it was not a labradoodle, but a huge bunny. They were standing in the middle of a rabbit show.

Shawn did not notice this, despite his fake psychic skills of observation, and followed the "dog's" owner farther into the building. He asked the owner if he could pet the "labradoodle." The man who owned the dog/rabbit looked terribly offended, and practically shouted to Shawn that he owned a "Champion Flemish Giant rabbit."

Shawn, taken aback, looked around the room and saw all the bunnies. He nearly cried in joy. There were so many cute, fluffy bunnies! Shawn ran over to an especially fluffy one and asked the owner if he could pet the bunny, in a very little-kid-ish voice.

The rabbit's owner introduced herself as "Frankette" and let Shawn pet the rabbit, which she said was an "English Angora." The bunny looked like a giant ball of fluff without a face. Two fuzzy ears suck out about an inch above the fluff of the animal's fur.

Gus thanked Frankette for Shawn, and the two walked away to look at an incredibly long-bodied rabbit with black and white markings. The obviously deeply disturbed bunny's head waved left and right, with vacant pink eyes. The rabbit's owner told the duo that the rabbit was a Himalayan named Vladimir. Shawn stared at the rabbit, who continued to move his head back and forth. The rabbit appeared to be catatonic.

Gus introduced himself and Shawn as Psychic Detectives to the lady who owned the rabbit and said, "Did you hear about Pluto?" Shawn glared at his friend and continued to pet the disturbed bunny.

"Detectives?" The woman asked, after a moment of confusion after the Pluto thing. "If you're detectives, can you figure out who stole the 'best in show' trophy?"

"Why, yes!" Shawn said. "Gus rolled his eyes in the background. _"Why can't we ever take a paying case?"_ he thought. "Great," the woman replied, "And by the way, it has to be found before the show is over."

"When is that?" Shawn asked.

"In about an hour," the woman responded.

 **There will be more chapters, but not very many. The rabbit breeds mentioned are real breeds, and please Google them to see what they look like! The Angora bunnies are really funny looking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, This is chapter two of the story!**

Shawn and Gus go to a Bunny Show

Chapter Two

Shawn and Gus started to walk around some more, looking for suspects to question. They settled on a shady looking man who was holding a rabbit that someone had said was called an American Sable. The man, whose name was Bob held the large, dark brown bunny in his right arm. He set the rabbit down in a cage as Shawn and Gus approached.

"Hi, I'm Shawn and this is my partner, Gertrude Sundew. We're psychic detectives."

"Psychic? Well, can you tell me if I'm going to win 'best in show'?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, Fred."

"His name is Bob, Shawn." Gus glared as his friend.

Shawn ignored Gus and stated that he and Gus were the lead psychics for the Santa Barbara Police Department.

Suddenly, Shawn started to run. He ran towards a judging table, with Gus in pursuit with a reluctant "Dude!" Shawn ran to a small, black and reddish-brown rabbit on the table. A sign on the table said "TAN RABBIT JUDGING."

As soon as Gus caught up, Shawn pointed to the rabbit and said in a loud whisper, "Dude, he's black and tan like us!"

"And he appears to be ADHD, too," Gus pointed out.

It was true. The rabbit ran across the table, back and forth in a crazed manner. The judge glared at Shawn and Gus for interrupting the show.

About a minute later, the duo was thrown out of the showroom. Shawn had a brilliant idea, and asked Gus if he still remembered "Soup-Can Sam."

"Of course I do," Gus replied. Gus donned his half of the Sam beard, as did Shawn.

The two friends walked back into the showroom and hoped that no one noticed that they each only had half a beard.

 **Sorry of I made my bunny people seen mean. They're actually really nice. Really!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn and Gus go to a Bunny Show

Chapter Three

Apparently, everyone at the show was so preoccupied with finding out when their rabbits would be judged to notice the two men with half beards.

Shawn and Gus each took of their beard halves walked over to a man with a huge, floppy-eared bunny. The two asked the man what kind of bunnies he raised, and he replied, "French Lops."

Shawn reached out to pet the fluffy bunny. The bunny growled and tried to bite him. Shawn jerked his hand away as Gus stared at the bunny and thought, _"I will never touch one of those again."_ Gus changed the subject. "So, where were you half an hour ago when the trophy was stolen?"

"My French Lops were being judged. I was at the French Lop table, and my son, Jack was at the Youth Show table with his award winning Britannia Petites."

Shawn walked away, leaving Gus to thank the French lop guy for the information he provided.

They walked around the room, looking at the bizarre assortment of rabbit breeds. There were labels on the tables were the different breeds were showing. There were cute black and white bunnies called Dutch, there were more of those catatonic Himalayans, and even a reddish-brown bunny called a "Cinnamon."

Shawn looked at the Cinnamon rabbits and loudly proclaimed, "Cinnamon buns!" Gus looked at his friend. "Darn it, Shawn, now I'm hungry!"

They moved on. They saw a hare-like bunny called a Belgian Hare. Apparently, they were rare. The breeder who owned the Belgian Hare also had several large white bunnies with narrow black rings around their eyes. The breeder said that that breed was called a Blanc de Hotot, and that they were the rarest of all the rabbits.

Shawn asked the woman with the rare breeds where she was when the trophy was stolen. She said, "I was getting lunch in the cafeteria." Shawn and Gus checked out the two alibis that they had gathered and saw that they were true.

"Well," Gus said, "We're back to square one."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it! The final chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Shawn and Gus go to a Bunny Show

Chapter Four

Their chances of finding the trophy were getting even worse. Gus had checked his watch, and they now only had about a half an hour to find it. Shawn looked around and saw a man walking toward Gus and himself. The man smiled, and asked them if they were the psychic detectives.

Shawn said, "I'm the psychic. Gus here is just a giant chocolate marshmallow."

The man stared at Shawn as Gus rolled his eyes.

The man broke the silence. "Well, I'm Bartholomew the Third. But you can call me Blart."

Gus was suddenly glad that none of Shawn's nicknames for him were as bad as that.

"I assume that you want to question me?" Shawn nodded, although he felt that it was a bit suspicious that the man called Blart had come to let them interrogate him. "Where were you when the trophy was stolen?"

"I was at the Mini Rex table. You can ask the judge."

Shawn and Gus did ask the judge. She clearly remembered the man called Blart, and his stunning Mini Rex rabbit. This alibi checked out, too. Shawn and Gus were getting very worried about catching the thief, especially since they now only had fifteen minutes to find the trophy.

Shawn and Gus wandered around for about five minutes, hoping that an idea about the case would come to them.

Suddenly, Shawn thought of something. "We checked the French Lop dude's alibi, but we didn't check his son's!"

With seven minutes left to find the trophy, Shawn and Gus raced to the check-in table where they could find out if the French Lop guy's son was really at the Youth Show table.

When they finally found their way through the sea of people and bunnies, they asked the person there if there was a boy named Jack showing Britannia Petite bunnies in the Youth Show.

The woman at the desk responded, "What? There is no special show for kids this time."

And with that, Shawn and Gus realized that the French Lop guy was lying. They ran back to where he was sitting and Shawn yelled "Wait, people! There is a lying, thieving owner of giant, evil bunnies here!"

All of the bunny owners turned their way. The French Lop dude shouted "Hey!" as Shawn grabbed a bag near the bunny cages and looked through it. Shawn pulled a huge trophy out of the bag and held it up. You stole this trophy, but why?

The man seemed to know that it was over now. "My rabbits never win anything. I will never have a trophy unless I steal one!" Shawn turned to the crowd that had gathered. "There's your proof! Now, let the show go on!" A random guy in the crowd said, "Just in time! Someone needs to judge 'best in show' now!"

A judge took the trophy from Shawn with a smile, and loudly declared that the French lop guy would be banned from every show for at least the next four years. The judge walked back over to a table where all kinds of breeds of bunnies were lined up, and picked them up and looked at them one by one.

He soon announced that the award of 'best in show' would go to the Mini Rex belonging to the dude called Blart.

Everyone cheered, including Shawn and Gus. Shawn turned to his friend and whispered, "I have one more surprise for you!" He led Gus back to the area where the Tan bunnies were and told Gus that this was the surprise. "Gus turned to Shawn with a strange look on his face. "Shawn, tell me you didn't!"

"Oh, yes! I did!"

Shawn picked up their new pet bunny.

"His name is Gus Junior!"

Gus turned and ran out the door. "Dude, I was just kidding," Shawn yelled as he put the bunny down and ran after his friend.

 **THE END**

 **I hope this made you all happy!**


End file.
